narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blooming Tree
It was a busy day in the island of Kakuzensho, the rising sun shined over the island as its inhabitants moved about the island. Setting up booths and getting ready. "This is going to be fun" a young child said as she ran out of a cake shop. Moments later Takeko walked out of the shop with a bag in her hand and Kaishi next to her holding her other hand. "Tomorrow is going to be fun mommy, I can't wait" Kaishi said with a big smile. Takeko smiled "Yeah, it will be fun". Kaishi nodded " are we going to help daddy?" she asked. "We will help later, we still have a few things to do before then" Takako responded before the two began to walk down a path. "Ah, things are getting hectic in the village" Zenkichi said as he looked out the window of the council village. "I guess everyone can't wait" he continued as he turned around and set down at the table and propped his feet up on it. "Everyone is out their and we are stuck here doing work, it's boring" Zenkichi said as he let out a sigh. "Though I guess it's a good thing, after the battle with Renjishi people need something to get their minds off of things". "Well I hope we are able to mend the distrust between us and them. It's not like it was their fault to begin with. Just one guy with a thirst for power" Shishi said as she looked at Zenkichi, "plus seeing they have been help they have helped repair a lot of out damage village, so that's a good thing" "Yeah, boss man Kaname helped them out.....now they look to him like a leader" Zenkichi said with a smile. "what did you do exactly to free them?" he said as he turned to Kaname, who didn't say anything and continued to look at the papers in front of him. Zenkichi looked at Shishi before turning his gaze back to Kaname "hello......Kaname" he said", once again Kaname remained silent. Zenkichi stood up and walked over to him "Kaname...bro....you alright?" he said as he placed his hand on Kaname's shoulder, as he did he was knocked back by a blast of chakra. Shishi jumped up and ran towards him, "are you ok" she asked as Zenkichi set up "what's going on" he said as his gaze turned to Kaname who was rose up. His body began releasing large amounts of Natural Energy, causing Zenkichi to instantly enter Sage Mode. "This isn't good" Zenkichi said as he looked at Kaname, he turned to Shishi "go get the other members.." he said as several clones appeared from his body and surrounded Kaname, with each one making a different hand seal. "Go now!" Zenkichi said as he weaved several hand seals. Shishi quickly ran out the door. "now lets see what we can do about this" Zenkichi said as clapped his hands together. ~Later~ The remaining members of the council rushed into the council building. All stopping as they peered into the inside, covered in trees and plant life. "What's going on here" Takeko said as she got closer only to be stopped by Yoshikage, who instantly entered sage mode upon getting closer. "This room is brimming with Natural Energy" Yoshikage said as she peed into the room at a large cocoon hailed in place by a dragon, located in the middle of the room. With Zenkichi leaning against it, his left arm turned to stone. "Damn, I knew I would be trouble, but I didn't think it would be like this" Zenkichi said as he mad his way out of the building and leaned against its side. "What happened?" Yoshikage asked as she kneeled down next to Zenkichi. "After Shishi left, I attempted to bind Kaname's body as is was giving off large amounts of Natural Energy, which was absorbed by my body. After several tries, as you can see I was able to bind him and keep the energy from leaking" Zenkichi stated as his left arm broke off and reformed from wood. "What cased this to happen" Takako asked as she stood in the doorway of the building. "I'm not sure, but I can tell you this. I has something to do with the Shinakairen. When using my Wood Release, it reacted to the energy it was giving off, causing it to grow rapidly." Zenkichi said as he stood up. "It seems like it has began" Takeshi said as it appeared along with Yasuko and Hitoshi. "It would seems so" Hitoshi said as it looked into the building. "What is about to began" Takeko said as she turned to look at the three. "The Shinkairen is going to bloom into a new God Tree very soon" Yasuko stated as it to peered into the room. "Wait, if it does bloom, what is going to happen to Kaname?" questioned Takeko as as she looked at Yasuko. "I'm not sure, he could become one with it or be ejected from it. We won't know until it happens." Yasuko stated. "What is going to happen to the village?" Shishi asked. "That two is unknown, though I'm sure both Kaname and the Shinkairen care for the village. So I'm sure they won't let anything happen to it." Hitoshi stated with a smile. "All we can do now it wait for it to happen". "We should tell the villagers so they don't panic when it does happen" Yoshikage said as she turned around. "That would be the best" Takeko stated "I will remain here until it happens" she continued. "We three well also remain here" Yasuko stated. "Good, let us know when it starts" Yoshikage stated as her and the other members of the Council left. ~Hours Later~ The glow of the full moon light up the night sky, the village lie silent, waiting. The Kakuzensho council members stood outside of the council building as they too stood waiting. In the building, Takeko stood looking at the cocoon that held her husband. She placed her hand on it. She turned to Takeshi, "What's going to happen to Kaname once the tree blooms?", she questioned as she turned back to the cocoon. "I am not sure, this is the first time something like this has happened" Takeshi replied as he to focused on the cocoon " I do know that we have to be ready for when it does happen". Nativity of the God Tree Zenkichi leaned against the wall, staring at the cocoon, glancing away for a second a piece of the cocoon fell to the ground. He quickly looked at the cocoon, it began to crack. Within a few moments, it exploded releasing a massive amount of energy, destroying the council building. As it did, Kaname flew high into the sky and stared at the moon for a few moments, before shooting toward the middle of the eight islands. Several rifts appeared in the rubble of the destroyed building, "I was not expecting something of that magnitude" Zenkichi said as the exited the rift. The other members exited moments later. "Where did he go?" Shishi questioned as she looked around. Takeko activated her Byakugan, "there" she stated as he quickly turned, seeing Kaname in the distance.